Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a single-ended-to-differential converter, and more specifically, to a single-ended-to-differential converter applied to an LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) driving circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Differential signaling circuits are very popular, being used in data transmission nowadays, including LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling), HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), USB (Universal Serial Bus), etc. Differential signaling circuits have advantages that include saving power and reducing noise.
However, general logic circuits arranged for controlling the differential signaling circuits are single-ended, and they cannot provide differential control signals. Accordingly, there is a need to design a single-ended-to-differential converter for adapting the logic circuits to the differential signaling circuits